<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DamiDick】I Warned Myself by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712877">【DamiDick】I Warned Myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Damian is 20 years old, Dick is 25 years old, M/M, 小媽文學</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick知道自己不應該再玩火，但他知道他下次還是會繼續這樣做。</p><p>Dick warned himself that he shoudn't play with fire. But he can tell that he'll do it one more time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DamiDick】I Warned Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊這是一篇小媽文學，如果不喜歡的話請不要看<br/>＊這是一篇小媽文學，如果不喜歡的話請不要看<br/>＊這是一篇小媽文學，如果不喜歡的話請不要看</p><p>＊年齡操作有：Dick 25歲；Damian 20歲。</p><p>＊只是短打的踩邊學行車，連插入也沒有...因為寫這篇的時候我還沒寫BruceDick的肉，本著我本命其實是BD的想法，我沒讓Damian插入（正色）</p><p>＊不要問Bruce在哪，問就是韋恩翅。</p><p>＊靈感來自Charlie Puth的I Warned Myself，可以配合一起聽，但應該沒聽完就就看完了(((</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>這是不對的。</p><p>站在廚櫃前的Dick Wayne瞇著眼縱容地讓身後比他小五歲的Damian Wayne親吻著他的後頸，迷迷糊糊想到。Damian溫熱的氣息打在敏感的皮膚上，惹得Dick不受控地輕顫，紅潤的雙唇微啓吐出同樣濕熱的氣息。</p><p>男人的雙手搭在男生牢牢扣在自己腰上的臂上，不知道從甚麼時候開始，他的繼子已經比他高出半個腦袋，強壯的雙臂也可以這樣環抱自己。雖然Damian還沒有Bruce Wayne那麼高，可是Dick知道總有一天男生的個子會長得比他的父親高，為此他一直會和Bruce抱怨他倆長得太高，他的丈夫只會寵溺地笑著把他擁入懷，眼眸總溫柔地讓他溺在深藍的大海中，低沉的聲線響起：「這樣剛好。」唇瓣印在他的額上。</p><p>「專心點，Grayson。」大手毫不留情地拍在緊貼在胯前的翹臀上，被比自己年紀小的男生打屁股這個念頭讓Dick自覺羞恥，感受著對方的舌頭肆意地舔著頸窩提醒：「不要留下痕跡。」卻沒有阻止對方的行徑。一直渴望在對方身上留下屬於自己痕跡的Damian自知對方的意思，撇開他對Dick的迷戀，他對自己的父親還是抱有無比的尊敬，並無意破壞他倆的婚姻。</p><p>低吼一聲，Damian雙手熟練地解開Dick的睡衣，白晢的皮膚展露在自己面前，看到愛的人身上仍有別人若有似無的吻痕，綠眼惡魔佔據了他的心頭，色情地舔著對方的耳珠，雙手用力一推，Dick的上身馬上靠在冰冷的桌子上，雙手扺在其之上，向緊貼在後背的男生靠去，嘗試和對方分享他的體溫。</p><p>Damian的嘴巴覆上Bruce留下來的吻痕上，盡量放輕自己的啃咬，希望借此能蓋過別人在Dick身上的記號。男人知道對方的想法，只能在心裡嘆了口氣，他不能再給予對方更多了，現在和Damian的行為是背德的，他無法想像如果他們的關係要是被Bruce知道會怎麼樣。他愛Bruce，用生命、用一切愛Bruce，以前是，現在是，將來也不會有所改變。但Damian......他也愛這個年輕的Wayne。</p><p>如果Bruce的愛是無盡的汪洋大海，Damian的愛就是吞噬一切的火炎。這一切是不應該發生的，Dick承認這是他的責任，若然當初他不是因為Bruce和城市名媛的緋聞而喝多了，Damian根本就沒有機會碰到他。可是這種事情只有沒有發生和無限次，他並不想要瞞著Bruce，他不想背叛他，可是當Damian霸道地佔有他的時候，他無法拒絕他的大男孩。</p><p>他們的吻和佔有他的方法有所不同，Dick就算閉上眼睛也可以輕易分辨出兩者的分別，不能說出他更享受哪位Wayne的疼愛，但他清晰知道自己不可能從中擺脫。Dick感覺到睡褲連同內褲一同被拉下來，在他的膝上搖搖欲墜，Damian的褲子也不知從何時已經脫了下來，滾燙的肉棒被他的股瓣夾得要緊。Dick攥著拳頭吞了口唾液，他知道這根堅挺的肉棒將會把他操得無法思考，粉舌沾濕雙唇，輕聲地說：「Little D，我們不能再這樣了。」過於輕柔的聲音絲毫沒有一點說服力。</p><p>Damian不屑地哼了聲，小麥色的雙手色情的揉搓著兩片手感極好的臀瓣，滿意地看著眼前雄伏在自己身下的男人不自覺地撅起屁股輕晃，彷彿在誘惑自己快點填滿他。「你和我都知道這是不可能的。」男生刻意地移動腰身，讓早就硬起來的肉棒蹭過敏感的穴口。身下傳過痕癢的感覺讓Dick小聲的呻吟，Bruce已經去工幹三天了，幾天沒被人觸碰過的身體渴求更多的親密接觸。</p><p>每一次Dick都會勸自己不應該再玩火，如此不健康的關係會讓他們焚毀的，但就如同Damian說的，他們兩個人都知道不可能抽身，而Dick知道他還會這樣做，讓他的繼子佔有自己。並不是說Dick享受偷情的快感，他無法想像如果對方不是Damian會是怎麼一個感覺，永不可能會接受讓其他人碰自己的。而他們只得一直沉淪在這股火焰之中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>